battle_for_isle_sleepfandomcom-20200215-history
Candle
Candle, labeled The Beach Girl, is a female contestant in BFIS, and she is the team captain of The Beach Glows. Personality She's a good girl, and she's willingly nice to various people, though she gets addicted to jellybeans. She normally stars in leading her team, and when problems occur she discusses them. Coverage She is never seen in A Funnel Argument; however, Sunscreen, Bugspray and Beachball got lemonade from a cooler of hers, as revealed by Beachball's complaint about the lemonade disappearance. In What The Beam Determined, she is first seen telling Eggy jokes, later dismayed by Carrot's appearance. At the end of the challenge, after being annoyed about Lamp requesting that she get pushed off, Nintendo jumps on and says neither should be pushed off, as they'll be choosing teams. Candle is scared by the fact they have to wait a whole month to choose teams (not the fact that the battle will be longer). In Don't Capsize!, she wins a jelly-bean-eating contest because of hunger, so she gets to choose teams first. She chooses in the order: (sometimes by request of other members) Beachball, Sunscreen, Bugspray, Febreze, Napkin, Rubber, Radio, Thread. Then she notes that Sunscreen's alliance is beach-related and Sunscreen calls their team The Beach Glows. During the challenge she says her team needs to get a boat from the shed. In Z Dodgeball Ultimate, she first reacts to Nintendo explaining the physical-non-physical routine. Then when Nintendo says "Any concerns?" she explains to her team that there are 8 members standing so someone's missing, which Napkin finds to be Rubber, and then they wake him up for the challenge. Candle gets out of the challenge when she coughs in chalkboard eraser dust. In Creating Comfort, she tells her team that they should start at Room 420 and work towards 401, so they'll be with Nintendo when they're finished. When she sees that Camera flew out of Room 420 before sundown, she gets extremely worried. In Time to Rhyme, she is first made fun of by Lamp because the Shining Lights won their first challenge. She says that since Lamp thinks it's funny, Lamp will probably be voted off. She places 4th to last at the elimination, and the challenge is to recite poems. She is not using her effort well, though, because she simply recites someone else's poem. Gallery Candle Body.png CANDLE.png LampCandle.png CandleNewBody.png CandleNewDesign.png CandleIcon.png BFIS-Candle-Pose.png CandleUpdated.png Candle.png Candle pose.png Ch03_pic29.png|Candle doesn't recognize the screaming. Trivia *Despite the use of candles, Candle is hardly ever set on fire. When she is, it pains her a little, and if she's afraid, she'll burn shorter. *Candle's look was changed, due to her old look looking like a penis. **People were complaining about it, resulting for Nicholas changing her body *In Episode 1, Candle is annoyed by Lamp's asserting that she should just win and put Candle on her invite list. In Episode 5, the asymmetry between the team captains is further emphasized; Lamp likes Candle but Candle doesn't like Lamp. *She made a cameo in Rejah City Collaboration Episode 3. Category:Candle Category:Female Category:Beach Glows Category:Candle's Team Category:Contestant Category:Team Captain